Please Please Me Tonks!
by JohnyNtheRainbows64
Summary: HarryxTonksxCho Lemon. NOTE! this is chapter two of Please Please me Tonks, which was removed. Chapter 1 is no longer available.


**A/N: this chapter contains vary graphic torture scenes. Don't read if that bothers you. **

Harry walked down the halls of the cold house as he looked desperately for Tonks. It had been three nights since his last sexual thrill from her. That had also been the first and only time she visited his room during the night. In fact, he hardly saw her around the house after that. The few times he did she her, she looked busy writing something that seemed very important. Harry assumed it had something to do with the Order, thus, he felt he should not disturb her. Yet, his teenage hormones were starting to get stronger now that he saw Ron and Hermione were together. It was impossible to see them away from each other as they constantly were practically fucking in the hallways. He could hear them moaning at night in the next room as he lay wide away. What was peculiar, and somewhat disturbing, was that Harry was having trouble releasing himself of his sexual tension every night. Try as he might, he could not achieve his climax no matter what fantasies he played through his head. No matter what he did, he could not jerk himself off in order to reach his much desired climax. After about a week of this, Harry began to have a pain in his testicles as he suffered from blue balls. Unknown to him, Tonks, before she left Harry's bed the morning after their passionate night of love making, silently placed another charm on him that would prevent him from cuming until she lifted it.

Tonks, during the days of Harry's sexual frustration, was fully aware of his pain. Yet, she knew that in the long run, Harry would thank her for all the discomfort he was enduring. In reality, she was working hard on a way to bring Harry together with the desire of his wet-dreams, Cho Chang. She knew this girl was the object of Harry's desires thanks to her skills at Legilimency. Every night, unknown to Harry of course, she would silently sneak into his room and read his thoughts as he slumbered. She learned through these late night sessions that Harry wanted desperately to be fucked by Cho. Not only did Harry have a fiery passion for this girl, but, to Tonks's great amusement, he also wanted to fuck Tonks once more. She lingered deep in his sexual dreams and realized that Harry loved to be dominated. She saw him strapped down to a table, arms and legs tied down to prevent his movements, as Cho leaned over him and rubbed lotion all over his body. She'd rub his throbbing penis in her soft hands as she attempted to jerk him off. In some dreams, Tonks saw Harry chained to a wall as she, Tonks, preformed the Cruciatus Curse on his balls. Apparently, Harry also liked to be tortured. After Tonks would cast the curse, she'd gently message his burning testicles with her hands while rubbing her naked body against his.

"Shhh, it's ok baby. I'm not going to hurt you anymore," she would sigh as she gently kissed him. While these dreams were going on, Tonks could see Harry's throbbing penis almost scream for release as it stood fully erect. She knew the charm she placed on him was causing him pain, yet, once everything was in place, Harry would have all his desires fulfilled.

"Dear Tonks," wrote Cho, "I got the letters you sent and I'm all in favor of your plan. Ever since Cedric died I'm in desperate need of a good fuck. I'm tired of crying over his dead corps. I've always liked Harry, so, naturally, I've grown strong feelings of attraction towards him. Besides, the way you described him in bed makes me wet just thinking about being with him. Cedric never would be rough with me, which is what I desperately need right now. Plus, Harry has gone through so much. Let's work together to make him feel wonderful," Cho signed the letter and gave it to her owl to deliver.

Harry walked down the hall to his room late that night to go to bed. Before he entered, he saw Ron and Hermione making-out at the end of the hall. Harry, despite his better judgment, starred at them for a while. Hermione eventually held Ron's dick in her hand and led him to her room. The door closed and Harry could hear the sound of their love making shortly after. His balls ached as he wished desperately to relieve the burning feeling deep within him. He tossed and turned in his bed, furious from his inability to climax. He seriously feared something was wrong with him as he knew the build-up of cum couldn't be healthy for him. Eventually, he fell into sleep. While he slumbered, two cloaked figures appeared in his room. They quickly, while not waking him, grabbed him by each hand and desaperated.

Harry soon awoke, yet realized he couldn't move an inch of his body. He was bound to a wall, spread eagle. All he could do was open his eyes and look at his surroundings. He was in a dimly let room with a large bed in the center. He tried to break free, but the invisible restrains prevented him from even moving a finger.

"Looks like he's finally awake Cho," said a familiar voice. Tonks and Cho entered the room wearing skin tight black leather outfits. Tonks's large breasts stretched the material to its limit as she walked towards him. Cho's tight ass and curvy hips swayed with a rhythmic approach as she fallowed.

"Where am I? Cho, what are you doing here? What's going on?" asked Harry. Tonks put a hand on Harry's cheek and caressed him. She brought her lips close to his as she spoke.

"The only thing you need to know Harry is that Cho and I are here for you." She brushed her lips against his. Cho placed her hands on his bare chest and ran them down to his groin. His penis was already rock hard as it pointed straight towards her. She cupped his balls and gave them a soft squeeze before letting go.

"Harry, you've been having some trouble coming in the past couple of days haven't you," said Cho as she slowly began to unzip her suit.

"How did you know?" Cho and Tonks smiled as they saw Harry's bemused expression.

"Again Harry, all you need to know is that we're both here only for you. Keep in mind though, you won't be able to cum until we allow you to," said Tonks as she too unzipped herself.

"You'll really let me cum? You two have no idea how hard it's been these past few days. My balls are so filled up that I'm afraid they'll explode." Tonks put a finger to Harry's mouth to silence him.

"We'll let you cum, but you're going to go through hell before that happens." The two women were now completely naked as they stood before Harry. Tonks took her wand from the desk next to the bed and pointed it at him, "Silencio!" Harry opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out.

"Now no one can hear you scream," said Cho seductively as she got on her knees and put her mouth around Harry's hard penis. She pulled back the foreskin and sucked violently on the head. Her tongue licked his tip while her fingers played with his balls. Harry's eyes rolled back as the pleasure over took him. The pint-up cum started to slowly move up through his shaft, yet something prevented it from spilling out. Instead, his penis was filled with a rush of pressure. Tonks put her hands on Harry's shoulders and grinding herself against his body. Her breasts rubbed against his chest as she moaned out.

"Hmmm Harry. You like that baby? You want to cum now? You want that thick cock of yours between my firm tits? I'm going to make you beg to be milked before this is over." She ran her long nails against his chest, leaving scratch marks. Cho began to deep throat him as she attempted to suck him dry. Harry's mind was screaming out, yet no words came. His groin felt like it was on fire, yet the pleasure outweighed the pain.

"Let's give him some pain," moaned Cho as she reached for her wand. They pushed their wands against each of Harry's enlarged balls. "Crucio!" they both said. If Harry could speak, the room would be filled with his shouts of agony. His balls felt like they were being stabbed by a thousand little knifes as they twisted within his sack. Harry couldn't even trash his head around due to the restraining charm. All he could do was open his mouth wide as silent horror escaped him.

"Oh baby. We're so sorry. Did we hurt you?" moaned Tonks. She knelt down and smothered her breasts against his balls while Cho pressed her warm body against his. "Shh. Don't cry Harry. This will make it feel better," she said as she gently rubbed her breasts against him. The pain began to fade as the warm softness of Tonks's ample bosom caressed his balls. She then placed his penis between them and began rubbing them up and down. "Hmmm. You like that Harry? You want me to go faster?" said Tonks as she increased her speed. The friction caused by Tonks's titty fucking made Harry shut his eyes tight. This was beyond anything he could possible imagine when it came to pleasure, yet his body desperately needed release. Cho took his face in her hands and kissed him firmly. Her tongue swirled around his mouth as she moaned. Harry wanted desperately to kiss her back, yet the restraints prevented even that. She broke from him as she gazed deeply in his eyes.

"I think it's time for more punishment," she said as she let go of him completely.

"Let's not hold anything back this time," said Tonks as she picked up her wand. She paused for a minute while Cho collected hers.

"Let's make him beg," said Cho. Before she could point her wand towards Harry, Tonks gently pushed her arm down.

"You better let me handle this one Cho. I've got something in store for Harry, but it's very advanced and dangerous magic that only auros are trained to use." Cho's smile widened as she wondered what cruel punishment Tonks had for him. "I wasn't lying when I said you'll have to go through hell before we let you cum Harry," said Tonks. Yet her voice took on a more serious tone than before. Cho looked at her with skeptical eyes.

"Tonks. You're starting to scare me. What exactly do you have in mind?"

"This is a very rare curse that's meant to only be used in extreme interrogations. It will cast an illusion over the one it's placed on in which they'll feel like their literately in Hell… at least for around six minutes." Cho put her hands over her mouth as she gasped in shock.

"Tonks, that's impossible! I mean, what if you don't even believe in Hell?"

"Whether you believe in it or not is irrelevant. The concept of Hell is basically the same no matter what you believe. The flames, the torturous demons, the…"

"Ok, ok I get it. But, don't you think that's a little too much?" Tonks looked at Harry. She saw the fear in his eyes, yet his penis remained rock hard even after hearing what was in store for him. She shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry Cho. It's just an illusion. He won't die, and the injuries he'll get will heal once it's over. But, make no mistake, this might be an illusion, but what he'll see, feel and hear will be very much real to him." She pointed his wand towards Harry, and was about to cast the curse until she had another idea. "Cho, go to Harry and make him feel comfortable before I send him to Hell." Cho walked towards Harry and guided his dick inside her pussy. She pressed against him as much as possible so that his penis was deep inside her warm tightness. She kissed him and moved against his groin so his penis slid in and out of her.

"It'll only last for a few minutes Harry," said Cho as she placed her hands on his shoulders and continued to fuck him. "After this, we'll let you fuck us as hard as you want. We'll finally let you cum," she said as she squeezed Harry's penis with her pussy. She held him like that while Tonks pointed her wand at him.

"Six minutes Harry, then it'll all be over. Infernus Inlusio!" Cho's warm pussy was immediately replaced by jagged teeth as a pack of dog-like demons gnawed at his penis. Harry screamed out in pain as spikes shot up from the fiery ground and pierced his body. The roar of the flames was matched only by the screams of the people in a far off distance. Black smoke surrounded him preventing him from breathing. Two large demons grabbed each of his arms and attempted to rip him apart. They slammed him against a stone wall and chained him there. During all this time, Harry's body was on fire as the flames started to slowly burn his skin off. He could no longer scream as the smoke filled his lungs. A misshapen demon with long jagged claws rushed towards him. Harry could hear the monster roar as it raised its claws and ripped at Harry's body. His flesh pilled off as the demon began to eat Harry's innards. It then ripped Harry off the stone wall and threw him onto a large, fiery spider web. A black spider with large sharp pincers quickly scurried towards him. It grabbed his balls with its pincers and split them open. It then ran even closer toward Harry and began eating the broken pieces of his testicles from inside his sack. The web then broke causing Harry, along with the spider, fall through an endless pit of flames. The spider quickly grabbed onto Harry with its legs and began eating the flesh from his face while piercing through his eyes.

"He should be coming out of it soon," said Tonks as she lay next to Harry. Harry was laying between Cho and Tonks. Suddenly, he opened his eyes wide and began to scream. The noise was terrifying as it filled the entire house. He thrashed around, quickly trying to escape.

"Harry. HARRY! It's ok! You're safe now!" said Tonks. She straddled him and held him down as he tried to throw her off. She slid her warm pussy over his dick and leaned forward to kiss him. "Shhh. It's alright now Harry. We're here now." Harry slowly calmed down as he realized where he was. He also realized he was no longer bound by restraints. Without saying a word, he grabbed Tonks by the waist, flipped her over and pounded her pussy with all his might.

"Hmm yes! YES! Fuck me Harry! FUCK ME!" Harry put his arms around her, pulled her up close to him and kissed her hard. Tonks wrapped her legs around him as she squeezed her pussy walls against his dick. Cho quickly came up behind Harry and pulled him on top of her. She grabbed his dick and squeezed it hard while rubbing her thumb against his tip. Harry broke from Cho's embrace, turned over so that he was on top and began to fuck her with just as much passion as he had with Tonks. His penis was still under Tonks's charm as he was still unable to cum.

"TONKS! I NEED TO CUM NOW!" He shouted as he continued to pound Cho's dripping wet pussy. Tonks pointed her wand towards him, casting a spell that knocked him off Cho and laid flat against the bed. He attempted to get back up before Tonks pointed her wand at him again.

"Don't move, or I'll send you back to Hell," she said as she licked her lips. Harry's body trembled as his penis stood upright. It was filled with so much stored up cum that he could feel it desperately trying to come out. "Cho, make him beg." Cho laid down next to Harry. She pulled back the foreskin while rhythmically sweeping her thumb over his tip. Tonks leaned forward and pressed her breasts against his extremely tightened balls. "Beg for us Harry." Harry moaned out, half in pleasure half in torment.

"Please, please just let me cum! I'm begging you! I'll do anything you want just let me cum!" Tonks smiled as she stood over Harry.

"Get ready Harry. I'm going to let you cum now." She said as she slowly eased herself over Harry's penis. It slid in perfectly as Tonks moved all the way down. She grabbed Harry by the waist, just as he did earlier, and brought him close to her body. Cho grabbed him from behind and pressed her breasts against his back. "Cum for me Harry. NOW!" The charm was finally released as Harry unloaded his pint up cum. A massive stream of thick cum shot out of him and filled Tonks's pussy. It quickly over flowed her and spilled all over the bed. It continued as the sensation kept building up. Harry wrapped his legs around her and squeezed her to him. He moaned and screamed with pleasure as he continued to cum. His penis vibrated violently as load after load came out of him.

"Hmm Harry! I want some of that too!" said Cho. Harry was so filled with bliss that he didn't mind pulled out of Tonks and sliding into Cho. His climax was fading, yet a thin stream of cum still shot from him even as he broke away from Tonks and entered Cho. He collapsed on the bed as the cum soaked the sheets.

"Next time, I think it'll be easier if you just let me jack off Tonks," said Harry as he gasped for breath. Tonks laughed as she laid next to him.

"Yeah well, I'm a demon in the sack,"

"Woman, you don't know the half of it!" They all laughed as they enjoyed the darkness of the night together.


End file.
